masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przewodnik adepta (Mass Effect)
Adepci są biotycznymi specjalistami. Choć są wyposażeni w pistolety i lekki pancerz, to ich prawdziwą siłą są ulepszane implanty. Moce biotyczne mogą być używane to rzucania obiektami, osłony i unieruchamiania przeciwników. Przegląd Adepci są biotyczna klasa w Mass Effect. Mogą manipulować otaczającą przestrzenią za pomocą wszystkich mocy biotycznych, które zwykle są używane do odrzucania, lewitacji lub unieruchamiania, rzadziej zabijania. Potężni adepci zwykle bardzo łatwo pokonują wrogów. Główną słabością Adepta jest lekki pancerz, który może ich narażać na duże obrażenia podczas walki na niewielkie odległości oraz karabiny snajperskie. W walce Adepci sprawdzają się jako wsparcie głównych sił lub innych członków drużyny ze względu na obsługę jedynie pistoletów. Adepci dobrze sobie radzą z ścieśnionymi grupami przeciwników. Talenty Talenty klasowe Pancerz podstawowy left|60pxPancerz podstawowy pozwala korzystać z wzmocnienia, które odnowi część tarczy Sheparda. 5 punktów tej mocy odblokowuje pistolety. Pistolety Po zdobyciu 5 punktów Pancerza podstawowego. Jedyną naturalną umiejętnością zbrojną są pistolety i Strzelec wyborowy, która poprawia się wraz z rozwojem treningu. Najwięcej możliwych punktów do przekazania jest 17. Rzut left|50pxRzut odpycha przeciwników od biotyka. Wraz z siłą rzutu przeciwnicy odlatują dalej. Moc ta nie działa na wrogów latających jak sondy. W połączeniu z osobliwością lub podniesieniem można odrzucać przeciwników dalej. Zabić rzutem najłatwiej jest, celując tak, aby wróg wyleciał za balkon, krawędź albo w przestrzeń kosmiczną. Podniesienie Odblokowane wraz z 6 punktami Rzutu. left|60pxPodnosi cele przez określony czas, zadając obrażenia po uderzeniu przeciwników w ziemię. Klasa Nemezis może rozwinąć podniesienie tak, że będzie najrozleglejszą mocą biotyczną sięgającą 10 metrów. Odkształcenie left|60pxOdkształcenie zaczyna uszkadzać przeciwników na poziomie subatomowym przez określony czas. Im bardziej rozwinięta moc, tym dłużej trwa ten stan i tym większe obrażenia na sekundę. Osobliwość Odblokowana po 6 punktach odkształcenia. left|60pxTworzy pole o ogromnej masie wytwarzające własną grawitację i przyciągające obiekty. Rozwijanie mocy skutkuje zwiększeniem obrażeń i średnicy pola. W połączeniu z mocami jak odkształcenie, przeciążenie czy sabotaż przeciwnicy otrzymują jeszcze więcej obrażeń. Bariera left|60pxTworzy dodatkowe tarcze i naprawia te uszkodzone. Przez krótki czas czyni użytkownika niewrażliwym. Zastój Odblokowane po 4 punktach bariery. left|60pxZastój tworzy potężne pole efektu masy, które unieruchamia pojedynczy cel. Staje się on wtedy niezdolny do ruchu bądź ataku, ale zarazem niewrażliwy na obrażenia. Adept Skraca czas ładowania mocy biotycznych i chroni przed atakami tego typu. Urok Pozwala na dodatkowe opcje dialogowe zbliżone do Idealisty. Skraca też czas Pierwszej pomocy o 10%, podnosi zdrowie o 10% i skraca czas ładowania pozostałych zdolności o 5%. Zastraszanie Zastraszanie pozwala na użycie opcji dialogowych zwiększających punkty Renegata. Zastraszanie redukuje czas przeładowania broni o 10%, 1 punkt regeneracji zdrowia na sekundę i obrażenia/trwanie mocy o 5%. Trening Widma Moc, która ulepsza wszystko: zdrowie, obrażenia, trwanie, celność i odnawianie, lecz o mniejszą wartość procentową niż rozwijanie mocy właściwej. Ważniejsze Talenty Dodatkowe Elektronika Elektronika zwiększa siłę tarcz i ilość odnawianego pancerza, kiedy naprawiany jest pojazd. Pozwala użyć umiejętności elektroniki, by naprawiać lub omijać zabezpieczenia. Daje zdolność przeciążenia, która wyłącza tarcze wroga. Deszyfracja Deszyfracja zwiększa ilość uzyskiwanego omni-żelu, pozwala na użycie umiejętności Deszyfracji, by otwierać zabezpieczone obiekty oraz daje zdolność Sabotażu, która wyłącza broń wroga w określonym promieniu. Hakowanie Hakowanie przyspiesza ładowanie min technologicznych oraz dodaje zdolność Hakowania SI, co sprawia, że syntetyczni wrogowie szaleją i walczą między sobą. Medycyna Medycyna skraca czas ładowania leczenia oraz daje zdolność porażenia nerwowego. Redukcja leftRedukcja zwiększa promień wybuchu technologicznych min kontaktowych. Bronie i Wyposażenie Karabiny szturmowe Broń dobra na krótkie i średnie dystanse, szybkostrzelna. Razem z Osobliwością i Odkształceniem pozwala miażdżyć nawet większe grupy przeciwnika. Inwestowanie w tę moc jest "tańsze" od pistoletów. Strzelby Skuteczna broń na krótkie dystanse. Może być używana w połączeniu z zastojem i odkształceniem, jednakże niska częstotliwość strzałów w niskim pancerzem może być niebezpieczną kombinacją. Karabiny snajperskie Karabiny snajperskie przydają się Adeptowi w atakach skoncentrowanych na jednym celu wraz z odkształceniem i zastojem. Pistolety Pistolety to jedyny rodzaj broni dostępny od początku gry. Mają niską szybkostrzelność, ale duży zasięg. Rozwijanie mocy jest opłacalne dla umiejętności Strzelca wyborowego. Poradnik walki Walka Adeptem polega głównie na używaniu mocy. Adept posiada wszystkie moce biotyczne, więc najlepiej używać ich do wsparcia członków drużyny i sianiu spustoszenia wśród przeciwników. Skuteczność wymiany ognia Adepta jest bardzo niska. Pistolet jest dobry na bliskie i średnie odległości, ale średni na dłuższe. Strzelec wyborowy rekompensuje straty, ale i tak lepiej używać mocy. Członkowie drużyny Adept to klasa uniwersalna, ale członkowie drużyny powinni być wybierani dla uzupełniania braków. W grupie powinien być jeden technik z rozwiniętą deszyfracją i elektroniką. Dla umiejętności technicznych można wybrać Kaidana, Garrusa i Tali. Kaidan uzupełni moce technologiczne, ale nie posiada zdolności bojowych, które posiada Garrus, świetnie sprawdzający się w boju. Tylko Tali może hakować, więc jest przydatna do kontroli grup przeciwników. Do otwartej walki najlepiej wziąż Ashley Williams lub Wreksa. Ashley jako żołnierz zapewnia wsparcie ogniowe, lepiej niż Wrex, który potrafi używać biotyki. Liara nie nadaje się bardzo do walki w drużynie z Adeptem, gdyż posiada te same moce, oprócz dodatkowej - elektroniki. Specjalizacje Bastion Skraca czas odnawiania mocy biotycznych oraz poprawia Bariery i Zastój. Bariera staje się potężną mocą obronną wydłużoną o 100%, a zastój przekształcony jest w najpotężniejszą moc skierowaną na jednego wroga. Bastion to dobra klasa defensywna, sprawdzająca się w sytuacjach wymagających obrony. Nemesis Zwiększa trwanie i obrażenia mocy oraz ulepsza podniesienie oraz odkształcenie. Podniesienie zwiększa obszar działania do 10 metrów oraz długość trwania, a Odkształcenie dobrze sprawdza się przeciw większym grupom wroga. Nemezis to klasa dobra dla Adeptów skupionych na ofensywie. Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:Biotyka Kategoria:Klasy i podklasy